Untitled As Of Yet suggestions welcome
by DruscillaHawke
Summary: Always fighting, until love steps in- along with Dumbledore HrD
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey everybody. Here is a new story I wrote, that is hopefully good. I need a title so, if you have one after reading what I put up, please leave a review. Flames are unwelcome, but helpful criticism is. Thank you and on with the story.  
  
Shippers: Hermione/Draco  
Ginny/Harry  
  
Summary: Hermione and Draco are always fighting-even when they realize they may love each other. Proff. Dumbledore gets involved and we all know that can never be good.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as J.K.'s. Goddess knows we all want to own Draco.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione woke with a start on the morning of September 1st from her dream. She looked over at her alarm clock and sighed. It was only 2:00 am and she knew she would never get back to sleep just lying in bed. She climbed slowly out of her king sized bed and got Hogwarts: A History from her bookshelf. She sat down and began reading, until her mind wondered to the dream she had just woken from.  
  
DREAM A young girl was walking through a forest blindly. As she heard a twig snap she spun on her heal towards the sound. "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me" the voice answered  
  
'Now where have I heard that voice before?' she thought. 'OH, I know'. "Draco, what are you doing here? Where exactly is here, anyway" she asked looking around.  
  
"We're in the dark forest, you know that." She could tell he was worried because it was embedded deep in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. I am so lost." He could tell she was about to pull her hair out, so he gently pulled her hands towards him.  
  
"Shhhh, calm down," he soothed. Everything will be okay."  
  
"I don't know." She sobbed. He was never any good when girls cried, so he did the best thing he could think of. He pulled her into his arms and whispered soothing words in her ear.  
  
"Come on, he'll catch us." He said while picking her up in his arms.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Voldemort. Mow come on, we're almost there. By the time we're back Dumbledore should be ready."  
  
"Okay" she whimpered  
  
"Don't worry" She heard him say. She had a strange feeling that she was hearing love in his voice, but that was impossible. "I'll always protect you. Never forget that"  
  
All she could do was nod before a blast of red came from no where, knocking her to the ground when it grazed past them. She had opened her eyes just to see a tree branch falling down to earth towards her. She closed her eyes again then...  
  
That was the point where she had always wakens from that dream. She shook her head. She had no logical explanation as to why she was dreaming of Draco Malfoy of all people. She turned back to her book, right before she fell into a much needed sleep.  
  
Hermione woke to someone shaking her and calling her name. Her eyes shot open and looked up into her parents faces. "Hey" she yawned.  
  
"Wake up, sweetie. You're going to be late." Her mother informed her. "You have an hour to get ready, and then we must leave."  
  
"Kay, I'm up." She said moving over to her dresser. As soon as her parents left, she pulled out the clothes she was going to wear that day. She chose to wear a pair of tight, low rise, black jeans, with a blood red tube top. She looked in the mirror and gazed at the reflection she still wasn't used to having. That summer she had changed, and for the better. She had filled out nicely in all the right spots, and her hair had become straighter as if by magic. She smiled when she put her hand on the small of her back, just above her new tattoo of a green snake. She looked down at her belly and raised her shirt a little so she could also show off her belly ring she has convinced her parents to get her. She sighed once more as she heard her father calling for her to hurry and get into the car. Her things were already in the boot of her new car, so she just ran down the stairs and jumped into the passenger side. On the way to the station, her and her father listened to Hermione's favorite Muggle Band, Ghost of the Robot.  
  
"So, Hermione" her father started nervously. "This is your last year at Hogwarts. You're mother and I are really going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you guys too, dad" With that they finished the ride in silence. When they came to a stop outside the station, she screamed "Bye dad. I love you"  
  
"See you this summer" he whispered, more to himself than his daughter who had ran through the barrier into her world.  
  
She was surprised most of all, that when she entered the barrier, she ran straight into a hard body, dressed all in black.  
  
AN: That is my first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I am however in need of a Beta Reader, so if you're interested e-mail me at sassybaby12comcast.net . Thanks for reading and reviewing cough, cough 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey, here is another chapter of the story that STILL needs to be named. If you have suggestions PLEASE tell me what they are. Anything is good at this point.  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Oh goddess, I am so sorry" Hermione apologized; not knowing who it was she ran into.  
  
"Watch it mudblood" Malfoy spat at her. "You'd think a know-it-all would watch where she's going.  
  
"I said I was sorry ferret-face." She took one last look at him, her dream still on her mind, and left to find Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione!!" two voices called after her. She turned around to see her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey guys" she said. "What's up?"  
  
"You know. The same old shit" shrugged Ron. "We better get on the train before the good compartments are taken"  
  
"Yea, and I have to go to the head's compartment for a meeting. I have no clue who the head boy is"  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione" Ron said, giving her a hug. "I'll pray that it isn't Malfoy for you"  
  
"Thanks guys." She laughed.  
  
"No prob, we'll be in the usual compartment if you need us."  
  
"Okay" she said while walking to the front of the train where she would meet the head boy. Her mind wandered, thinking about Malfoy again when she ran into yet another body. "Shit"  
  
"Well, who knew Granger had some bas in her." 'oh great' she thought, 'malfoy'  
  
"whatever Malfoy" Can you move, I need to get to the head's compartment" snapped Hermione.  
  
"I'll come with" He smirked  
  
"oh, no. Please tell me your not head boy?" she pleaded  
  
"I would, but then I'd be lying"  
  
"Great" she whispered to herself. "let's go then" she could have sworn she saw a hint of surprise behind his dark gray eyes. She didn't think about it too long before they were walking along the corridor.  
  
"Ahh, good. Our head's our here" Dumbledore said as Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Good Morning Professor" Hermione said.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger. I do hope you will change in to your robes before we reach the school?"  
  
"Of course" she blushed.  
  
"Well, I just need to inform you of the prefects for this year. In gryffendor we have Lavender Brown, in Slytherin me have Blaise Zabini, in Hufflepuff we have Hannah Abbot, and in Ravenclaw we have Padma Patil."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome. Now please, sit, the food cart will be along shortly." He said right before he left.  
  
"Granger, I was thinking, that since we have to work together all year, we could have a truce?"  
  
"A truce? That's it?" At his nod she offered her hand, which he shook willingly. "Okay, well I am going to take a nap. Can you please wake me when we reach Hogwarts?" With his yes she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep  
  
DREAM She awoke to find herself in the hospital wing with a heavy weight on her stomach. She stirred slightly causing the weight on her to shift and then move form her stomach. She reached her hands up and touched her temples were she felt a scar. She blinked her eyes until they focused of Draco Malfoy "Malfoy?" her voice rasped.  
  
"Shhhh, I'll be right back." He was gone for five minutes before he came back with Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, I am so glad you're awake. Is something wrong dearie?" she asked when she was the confusion evident on Hermione's face.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, you and Draco got married on Christmas of last year. It really was a beautiful wedding." She smiled.  
  
"You've been out of it since the death eater attack a few months ago." Draco told her, a forlorn look on his face. "We were so lucky we didn't lose the baby."  
  
At those words, Hermione's eyes shot wide open "Baby?"  
  
Hermione woke with a start when the train came to a screeching halt. She noticed Malfoy was looking at her strangely before she suddenly got sick. She got up and raced to the lavatory. She heard the door close behind her, and felt the presence of someone sitting down behind her.  
  
"You okay" Malfoy asked  
  
"I'm fine. Just go away" sobbed Hermione. She felt him brush her hair back and she leaned against him. She explained that she kept having these dreams that were always haunting her when she tried to sleep.  
  
"Shhhh, its okay" he soothed  
  
"No, it's not. It will never be okay"  
  
"Come on, we're at Hogwarts. I'll take you straight up to our common room." She just nodded tears still evident in her eyes.  
  
AN: wow, this chapter took me a while to write. If you would please be so kind as to review, I would highly appreciate it. Thank you once more. 


End file.
